


Ma dulcinée, laissez moi vous être infidèle

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [447]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, German National Team, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bernd ne veut plus être la relation secrète de Marc.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Series: FootballShot [447]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2





	Ma dulcinée, laissez moi vous être infidèle

Ma dulcinée, laissez moi vous être infidèle

  
Bernd a du mal à respirer. Alors Marc a décidé d'être fidèle à sa copine. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Combien de fois Bernd avait-il dû faire le déplacement vers Barcelone pour coucher avec lui, satisfaisant ainsi ses désirs, ses pulsions ? Putain d'égoïste. Bernd est finalement heureux que Löw laisse Ter Stegen sur le banc, c'est mérité pour son arrogance. Il le touchera plus jamais maintenant, c'est fini. Marc se satisfera de sa copine, femme, peu importe quoi. Il demandera à quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois si c'est pour qu'il continue à être infidèle à sa soit-disante bien aimée. Bernd pourrait lui annoncer pour se venger, mais la fille n'a rien fait de mal par rapport à l'autre gardien.

  
Ils ont un enfant ensemble ? Bernd a définitivement envie de retrouver cette enflure et de lui faire payer toutes les heures qu'il lui a volé, toute sa mascarade. Löw les met encore tous les deux sur la liste de match en équipe nationale, ils vont devoir se côtoyer, rester proche sur le banc, quelle souffrance... Bernd aurait presque envie de se blesser pour y échapper, il est sûr que Kevin et Sven aimerait aussi être appelés. Pauvres gars si c'est le cas, ils auraient à supporter la raclure qui l'a trahit.

  
Bernd est plaqué contre le mur, des lèvres sur son cou, des mains sous son maillot. Horrible. Torride. Putain de cerveau. Son esprit déteste ce qu'il se passe, il veut pouvoir dégager Marc de lui et prévenir sa femme, mais son corps est lui aussi un traître, son érection frotte contre son boxer. C'était fini. Il était libre de Ter Stegen. Plus maintenant. Bernd va devoir supporter ça encore et encore pendant les rassemblements ? Quelle honte. Quelle putain de honte. Bernd n'a plus qu'à attendre que tout se termine, qu'il rentre à Londres.

  
Fin


End file.
